Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood, or perceived likelihood, of winning money at the machine, as well as the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines, and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same or believed to be the same, players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Consequently, operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available since such machines attract frequent play and, hence, increased profitability.
One method that may be employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the opportunity for a player to re-win an award that the player won in a previous play of a game. The present invention is directed to a gaming system that allows a player to re-win awards.